Twas The Night Before Ruffmas
by NyanicornYaY
Summary: "Twas the night before Ruffmas, Townsville was asleep. Not a sound was heard, not even a peep." An Original Couples rhyming story of a Christmas moral. PPGxRRB. One-shot of Christmas.


**Alright people. Here is a Christmas story about the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. Sit back, drink your hot chocolate and enjoy. And yes, it will be in rhyme. Don't read the bold bits. They don't count in the rhyme. *Opens book with sparkly, awesomeness dust.***

Twas the night before Ruffmas,

Townsville was asleep,

Not a sound was heard,

Not even a peep.

Blossom slept soundly,

Bubbles too,

Buttercup couldn't wait,

Between me and you.

Brick was fast asleep,

Boomer snoring loud,

Butch had his eyes open,

Glowing and proud.

The greens couldn't sleep,

They had to wait,

For Santa Claus to come,

Maybe he's late.

Suddenly, a crash was heard,

Butch jumped up,

Santa Claus had come,

He barked like a pup.

He flew downstairs,

A trail of green,

But he had saw something,

Something he'd never seen.

Santa unconscious on the floor,

Scrooge stealing his bag of presents,

He said ''Sorry little boy, no gifts for you,

No gifts for your brothers or any peasants.''

''There will be no Christmas,

This bag has it all. I'll be taking this.''

He left with the bag.

**Butch:** ''This is taking the piss...''

He flew upstairs to wake his brothers,

''What the Hell do you want? '' Brick said.

''The Scrooge took our presents,

And now he's fled!''

Brick and Boomer shot up from the bed,

They looked red as Brick's cap,

Anger inside them,

I think they're about to snap.

**Boomer:** ''Let's get those presents back.

I want my toys.''

**Butch:** ''I want my Transformers suit,

We've actually been good boys.''

They flew over the Townsville sky,

Searching high and low,

They found something green,

Under the snow.

It was the Scrooge,

He slipped and fell,

Tonight the boys,

Will be sending him to Hell.

They beat him up and took the bag.

**Brick:** ''Let's get these presents back to the kids.''

The Scrooge was gone,

**Butch:** ''Good night and good rids.''

They flew all over the world,

Spreading love and joy,

Giving bad kids, coal,

And the good kids, toys.

They found out that the Scrooge had ruined the Powerpuff's gifts,

**Boomer:** ''What do we do? We really need some showers.''

**Butch:** ''It's not fair on them.'' Brick thought for a moment.

**Brick:** ''We'll have to give them ours.''

They flew to the Puff's house,

(I promise I won't tell)

**Brick:** ''Here you go Blossom, Bubbles

and Buttercup aswell.''

They flew off,

As fast as they could.

Maybe to get some sleep,

**Boomer:** ''Maybe eat some Crimbo pud.''

It was morning already,

The boys were sleepy,

Sending gifts is hard work,

The Scrooge is pretty creepy.

They floated to the Puff's home,

(Again, I won't say a word)

They saw them laughing,

Chirping like a bird.

They knocked on the window.

The Puff's let them inside,

''It's weird.'' Buttercup said.

''I got a Transformers suit instead of a Rollercoaster ride.''

They watched the girls smile,

And play with their stuff,

They started to fall asleep,

They've had enough.

Blossom saw the boys fall,

She heard them snore,

''Come on girls, let's go.

Sleeping is a bore.''

They left the boys to soundly sleep,

Secretly they knew why they were tired.

**Bubbles: **''I hope that Scrooge will perish,

Or get fired.''

So Santa is safe,

The reindeer shall live,

But it's not what you get,

It's about what you give...

***Slowly and magically closes the book.* Thank you for reading this story of Christmas with me. I hope you understand the moral of the story. (I HAD TO THINK FOR THE RHYMES!)**

I shall be off soon,

Now Butch has learned something new,

**Butch:** ''Buttercup looks way hotter,

In a Transformers suit.''

**Oh you little perv you!**

**Butch: ^w^**

**I am really proud of you guys. It was so sweet!**

**Brick: You wrote the whole thing!**

**I know! I actually put effort into this fanfiction... **

**Blossom: The moral is beautiful!**

**Thank you! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some mistletoe to hang over some people... **

**Boomer: …. RUUUUN! OR FLYYY!**

**Everyone: *flies off***

**Hey! Waaaaait! Don't you just want a little smooch with each other? Come on! Get into the festive spirit! Butch? Buttercup? What about Blossick? Come on! Heheh... good bye everyone and don't forget... It's better to give than to get! Be awesome, stay awesome! Have a great Christmas!**

_**~NyanicornYaY**_


End file.
